Komahina
Komahina, Sand core, is a holon the Blue Raspberries encountered while on a bounty hunt in Aga Lahttps://www.rpgcrossing.com/showthread.php?p=7217347#post7217347. Her presence was apparently unknown for some time, as Mushishi seemed mistaken about the origins of the Boner Battalion, which she appears to have raised herself. She tricked the holons into rescuing her, attempting to lure them into a fatal trap, but was thwarted by Tallboy Skinny and eventually poofed. She is currently contained and stored in Nab's core. Appearance Default Komahina's form is of a human female, with long dark hair, brown skin, and dark eyes. Her features are classically attractive, with sharp edges and soft fullness where appropriate. When first encountered, she was of average height, and wore a tattered and ripped dress of tan and orange. However, this ragged appearance turned out to be a disguise. Delta Overcharge When overcharged, Komahina appeared to be able to shift between sand form and body form. In sand form, she became a whirling storm that trapped Tallboy Skinny within. Additionally, she could form parts of her body from the sand, such as hands. When she fully reformed into her body, she had grown to 10 feet tall, and her form was pristine compared to earlier. However, her skin appeared cracked and scaly. Core The Sand core is "marble-like, glistening and reflective"https://www.rpgcrossing.com/showthread.php?p=7242234#post7242234. When Tallboy Skinny picked it up, it felt rough on his hands, like sandpaper. Abilities Combat Komahina is proficient in combat and has many useful skills. Though she seems to prefer trickery and taunting, she is able to hold her own in direct combat, as seen against Tallboy Skinny. In the encounter with the Blue Raspberries, Komahina deceived the holons and split up their group, ambushed them with animate skeletons, utilized the arena to trap Tallboy Skinny, used weathermancy in various ways, including the creation of a morning star, fought in melee combat, used animancy to summon backup troops, and utilized the sand in the area in various ways. * Animancy: Komahina is reputedly the creator of many of the animate skeletons in the sandy valley where they reside. In combat, she uses the ability to create temporary skeletons of limited intelligence to aid her in battle. It is unknown whether she planted the bones there first or if she was able to create them artificially. * Weathermancy: Komahina's weathermancy is somewhat unique, perhaps due to her core or personal training. Her cloud is a dust cloud instead of water vapor. She employed the use of the techniques Swelter, Lightning Bolt, and Parasol. Despite it being in bright sun, her Parasol formed a shield, suggesting perhaps a unique result while in a dust storm. **Komahina's Lightning Bolt fired quicker than Nab's, but came down forked instead of in a single bolt. She utilized this to chain the lightning through the sand, striking multiple targets. Additionally, she used the superheated energy, likely in conjunction with her psammomancy, to create an object (morning star) out of glass as the sand hardened. * Core Passive: Komahina's Dry Skin protects her from heat damage. * Core Active: Komahina's Psammomancy allows her to control and manipulate sand. The limits of this have not been explored. * Delta Overchage: Komahina is able to delta overcharge. Other * Artifacts: Though none were employed during the encounter, many of Komahina's artifacts were discovered in her core and in the encampment nearby. These included a mirror that cast Illusion, a scarf that cast Mirror, some brillit weapons, and other miscellaneous things, such as a comb. The nature of these artifacts suggests that Komahina often employs deception to achieve her ends. * Acting: Komahina has a natural acting ability and uses it to trick others. Core Integrate It is unknown if Komahina is able to integrate, but she implied it at multiple points during the fight with Tallboy Skinny, leading him to believe she is. Weaknesses * Core: As a holon, Komahina's core is a weak spot. * Shadow Damage: Komahina's Parasol was defeated by shadow damage. * Water: Her Psammomancy was thwarted when Tallboy Skinny doused her with water. This seemed to prevent her from being able to shift in her sand form. * Personality: Her playfulness and pride allowed Tallboy Skinny to escape her trap and meet up with the others, eventually causing her defeat. Personality Relationships Gallery Komaruwa.png|Touchpad sketch chariotsofbone.png|Omar carrying Komahina while TBS gives chase bonertown2.png|The trap Category:NPC Category:Holon